Late Night Flight
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: Jack lives with Pitch, the Guardians don't know. After hearing about Sandy's home being an island Jack wants to visit and goes out after curfew, Pitch finds him and so do the Guardians. No Slash, overprotective/fatherly Pitch.
1. Late Night Flight

Jack flew through and above the old rickety bed, now covered in snow from the last week of winter, in the Burgess forest where Pitch and he lives, apparently Pitch may not have liked Jack after the fight with the guardians and his rejection, but neither did he like that Jack slept on a snow covered tree. If Jack is being honest with himself he doesn't mind living with the man. Yeah he has to make sure that there aren't any stray nightmares when he plans to go to sleep but hey the bedrooms in Pitch's lair aren't so bad.

Right now though, Pitch is out giving nightmares and since his own nanny nightmare is no where to be found - he can finally go looking for the Sandmans Island. He'd heard North talk about it at one of their meetings and he was even able to get some information about it out of Pitch. The stories he's heard so far, Sandy's Island is made up of pure dream sand. Mermaids visit him and there are dolphins that go to swim in the area constantly!

'_Real mermaids, not just figurines or movies but real life mermaids!'_ Honestly mermaids are things Jacks only heard about in stories or Disney cartoons, he may have been forced to watch The Little Mermaid with Sophie at one time, but Jamie needed to get the new whatever game was on sale that day! Anyways, he'll find out when he gets to Sandy's.

'_Or not.'_ Jack decided he hates his nanny nightmare, because just when he was getting clear of a thick forest a familiar figure shadow jumped below him.

"Frost, come down here!" Jack flinched at the tone in the grey mans voice. Lowering himself to the ground Jack shifted on his heels while standing five feet away from an annoyed looking Pitch Black.

"Hi Pitch." Pitch narrowed his eyes at the look of innocence Jack took on.

"What are you up to so early in the morning, the sun hasn't even begun to rise and is no where near rising."

"How did you know I was even out, and aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Pitch let out a snort and went to grab Jacks staff.

"It's four in the morning Jack a little late to be having nightmares, also speaking of Nightmares your nanny-mare told me you decided to take a late night flight." Jack cursed under his breath, ever since he moved in with Pitch little by little the man has been starting to treat Jack as if he was his son, which he actually doesn't mind since it seems that Pitch's desire for another Dark Age has been seceding from his mind since Jack has been living with him. Though the over protectiveness and - and NANNY-mares is getting a little bit out of hand.

"Pitch, I'm 310 years old. Don't you think a nanny-mare is a little but um - unnecessary?" Pitch made a sound between a snort and a chuckle.

"Jack compared to me you're an infant, and honestly though you may be able to take care of yourself due to the many years of solitude, that does not mean in any way you are old enough to be left alone without some form of protection or guidance." Jack just leaned against his staff, which he was able to keep away from Pitch, and pretended to listen to Pitch's very boring and highly articulate argument as to why Jack should still be in bed, why he needs a nanny-mare, why he shouldn't be trying to fly at night and la lala la la. Neither seemed to notice the little golden man floating above the group of trees they're standing under until Pitch moves to take Jacks staff again and is instead sent flying into the trees.

Jack jolts awake at the yelp that leaves Pitch and stands ready for an attack.

"Jackie, you alright!"

"Jack what you are doing here?"

"Are you okay Sweet Tooth!" Looking around and still partly asleep Jack was able to make out the voices of Bunny, North, and Tooth. Bunny must have taken care of Pitch with his boomerangs.

"Where's Pitch?" Worry began to fill Jacks being as he realized that the guardians still didn't know that he was living with Pitch.

"Frostbite, you alright?" Shaking his head Jack pushed away from the guardians and nearly tripped over Sandy.

"Where is Pitch!"

"No need to shout Jack, I'm right here - and I'll stay here so don't neither of you even think of attacking me!" Irritation could be heard in the mans voice as he appeared behind Jack who turned into his arms. The guardians looked shocked to see their youngest friend being held by their enemy.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Pitch tightened his hold on his boy.

"He's tired, what do you think he's doing fairy." Bunny came up to where Sandy was standing in between them and Jack.

"Sandy said he saw you two arguing."

"Well of course, you're nearly as old as I am rabbit and Jack is only 310 years old, wouldn't you worry if he decided to sneak off out of your home in the middle of the night." Pitch enjoyed the looks of confusion, betrayal, and sadness that mixed the guardians faces.

"Why would Jack be sneaking out of your home, why would Jack even be in _your_ home!?" Bunny questioned as his voice rose.

"Regardless of what you may think of my place, it's not all that bad compared to a snow covered tree or iced over lake. Plus with me Jack actually has protection from the other bloody seasonal spirits, don't even get me started on the Spring and Summer twins - oh and lets not forget the other winter bastards." All four guardians just stood and watched as the Nightmare King unconsciously picked up the now sleeping Jack, cradling him against his chest while he began pacing and ranting on about how the spirits have harmed his Jack one way or another.

"Oi, Pitch your pacing a hole." Pitch stopped mid stride and looked down to see that he was in fact pacing a hole in the snow. Huffing he looked up to see three pairs of wide-eyes and a smug smirk on the Sandmans face.

"What, and what are you smirking about?" Sandy formed a few pictures above his head, one of a sad face and pitch alone, then a happy face above the sand forms of Pitch and Jack.

"He does not make me happy, he's just too young to be left alone and you four are nott exactly the best caretakers for the boy seeing as how your jobs take up most of your time."

"What about you, you whacker!" Bunny said while pointing one of his boomerangs at Pitch.

"Please, even if I'm out I have a nightmare watching Jack at all times to make sure he stays out of mischief, and if not then I send the nightmares out to do my job - face it I'm more flexible than any of you amazingly and Jack is still a child who needs attention and to be taken care of. Your monthly meetings and abnormal visits are not going to cut it." North listened to Pitch, while watching Jack curl into the his side. Pitch adjusted his hold on the boy and used his black sand to move the boys staff to his back.

"How long has Jack been living with you?" Everyone jumped at hearing the Russians voice, North noticed how Pitch shifted his stance to where he and Jack were closer to the shadows caused by daybreak.

"A month after the attack on Easter." North closed his eyes, Tooth let out a pained sound, and Bunny's ears drooped.

"Ten years, and we never noticed." The sound of sand floating through the air brought the Guardians attention to the Sandman who was sprinkling sand above Jack's head as well as filling three velvet bags with sand. Looking up Sandy shrugged sheepishly and Pitch gave out a huff.

"Obviously, I can't give Jack good dreams and on the nights that Jack did have nightmares I had to get Sanderson to be able to put Jack back to sleep." Looking to the sky Pitch made a split second decision.

"Jack usually wakes up at seven, it is still dark out and I am going to assume that all of you are tired, if you'd like I do have spare bedrooms and we could continue this talk when Jack wakes up." Sandy was the first of the group to take Pitch up on his offer already having been in the newly redesigned lair of the bogeyman. North was next followed by Tooth. Bunny agreed to stay on the condition he stays with Jack. Pitch couldn't help the eye twitch that followed.

"Sandersons room is right next to Jack's, you can stay there or in the room opposite his, but no one - _no one,_ will be sleeping with the boy or in his room - not even you." Pitch said to a young looking nightmare who butted its head against his side. Following Pitch, the four guardians agreed on one thing. This was not how they thought their night would end.

Author's Note: So Pitch has taken on the role of Jacks Guardian and parent, not that the other Guardians aren't capable of taking care of him. It's just they all have their own jobs to do and its hard to break a routine that's been going on since before Jack was even made a spirit. Also Jack, will need help since he hasn't had any real interaction with anyone for 300 years, not including Phil. Anyways so this isn't the first fanfic that I've written but is the first to be uploaded that is over 1,000 words. Read and review. There will be more chapters, possibly going back in to when and how Pitch came to be Jacks caretaker and why he hates other winter spirits.


	2. Breakfast Disaster

Yay :) Chapter 2 is up and is longer than Ch.1 so thanks to Enailif for the review X3

* * *

Bright light surrounded Jack. Opening an eye he found himself in his room, tucked into bed and dressed in his pajamas. Looking around Jack spotted the source of the bright light. The sunlight streaming in through a hole in Jacks ceiling shined on one of his ice sculptures, ricocheting onto ice covered walls bathing the room in a bright and blinding light. Looking away Jack raised his hand and iced the hole turning down the brightness.

"Now I can believe when someone says they were blinded by the snow - or ice."

'_So it was all a dream?'_ letting out a yawn, Jack stretched before moving out of bed and towards the halls. Exiting his room, Jack looked around to see his nanny-mare resting against the opposite wall facing his room.

"Morning Nanny, so care to escort me to the kitchen." Nanny got up from her curled position and followed Jack towards the kitchen. Passing through a couple more halls lit by the newly made black sand skylights, it wasn't as bright as it could be since the black sand gave the glass a natural shade cover from the sun but it was enough that the fire lamps were not needed. It had taken three months to talk Pitch into creating them, and maybe also Jack tripping on rock and nearly falling off a staircase which also lead to railing being added.

In the ten years that Jack has been living with Pitch his favorite places to be would be the library and the kitchen. On the days leading up to summer, or when his Guardian duties were done, Jack usually stayed in reading to the Nightmares or studying some books Pitch had him read.

"_An idle mind is the devil's workshop." Jack had paused and looked at Pitch before answering back._

"_And that is a perfect excuse to prank Bunny - thanks!"__Jack had then proceeded to visit the eldest Guardian when he wasn't playing with the children or studying for Pitch._

Entering the kitchen Jack looked around the newly remade room. Cabinets made from the wall, a counter with a sink and a rack for dishes and pots. Another stove counter was built next to, only Pitch was allowed to use the stove though, first and last time Jack tried to use the stove - well there was a reason the room had to be remade and got his first nanny-mare.

Searching through the cabinets, Jack began talking to his nanny.

"Nanny, you're never gonna believe the dream I had; maybe you will." Nanny huffed and nodded her head at his back.

"Alright, so I dreamt I was on my way to Sandy's Island and that I had almost given you the slip," Nanny nipped at Jacks ankle as he passed her on his way to his version of a freezer.

"I said _almost_ okay, I didn't get passed the forest borderline yeesh." Pulling out several fruits and vegetables Jack set them on the counter ready to be chopped into a salad.

"So anyways Pitch finds me and while he starts scolding me for being out late apparently the Guardians show up, and then I start falling asleep while Pitch starts ranting to them about something, but you wanna know the weirdest thing." Nanny gave a neigh and bobbed her head for him to continue.

"I actually fell asleep, in the dream! I didn't even get to leave the forest." Jack let out a groan as he chopped. Not even in his dreams could he go see Sandy's Island.

"That would sound like a weird dream, but ya know Jackie I have one that'll top that."

"YAAH!" Jack leapt onto the counter dropping his fruit salad, holding the knife out in front of him Jack gaped at the site of Bunny leaning against the kitchens entrance.

"Bunny, what are you doing here!" Bunny just stood there amusement clear in his eyes.

"Jack!" Pitch fell out of a shadow on the ceiling wall in front of Jack landing face first in the ground, now Bunny couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Jack!Sweet Tooth!" North and Tooth followed after, Tooth flying into the kitchen at top speed and then stopping suddenly before flying into anything. North sort of tumbled in after her, Sandy was the only one not present.

'_He must still be asleep.' _Bunny mused while he stayed where he was looking between Jack and the their new guests. Glaring at his Nanny Jack gave a huff.

"You knew!" Nanny just shook her mane and rose from the floor even for a nightmare she looked as if she was laughing at her charge. Going up to him she butted her head against his arm and bent down to eat his fallen breakfast.

"Thanks Bunny, my nanny got my breakfast because of you." Bunny just laughed while watching Pitch lift himself from the floor.

"Reason you lost your breakie is 'cause you jumped onto the counter." Getting up Pitch lifted Jack off the counter and set about cleaning the top and getting out fresh ingredients to make a big enough breakfast for themselves and their guests.

"Alright, why don't you lot go get ready and when breakfast is ready then we'll talk about last night." Everyone started heading out, Bunny started walking out soon after Jack left. "And Rabbit," Bunny looked back to where Pitch was situated. "stay away from Jack." with that said Pitch slammed a chopping knife straight down through a carrot without looking up.

Shivers ran up the Pookas spine and he rushed after the retreating group.

Jack hung back from Tooth and North not knowing what to say to them.

"Sorry about your food." Jack jumped a little to the side before seeing Bunny next to him.

"What's wrong, you're usually not this jumpy." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah well, its not everyday that I get to see you guys in my home." Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw North and Tooth flinch, Bunny's ears drooped a little before they stood back up.

"Yeah, well now you know how it feels to huh." Jack just smirked at Bunny and shoved his arm against Bunny's.

"Hey, you have heightened senses, you at least know when someones in your home." Bunny laughed.

"This is true." Both Jack and Bunny laughed before walking into North and Tooth.

"Oof! Oi!" Looking around Jack tried to see what made the two Guardians stop. In front of them stood two different animal figures that looked to be made of Pith's Nightmare sand and Jack's frost patterns.

"Ivory, Chocolat, you're back so soon?" Jack went up to one of the animals and began petting them.

"Look at you, you guys are so adorable!" Jack nuzzled one and then the other.

"Uh, Jack." Looking up Jack blushed and continued to kneel beside his pets.

"Oh, these are my pets. They're made of the nightmare sand and my snow." Jack said looking proud at his handy work. "Pitch had told me to start small so Ivory was the first made. She's supposed to be a bobcat, and Chocolat over here he's supposed to be a german shepherd, be careful with him. I made him by myself using some of Nanny's sand so he's a little bit more aggressive than Ivory." As emphasis Chocolat growled at Bunny when he tried to move closer.

"You know what, aggressive or not none of these things like me!" All guardians laughed at their friend who just glared at them.

"Okay, come on North, Tooth, Chocolat and Ivory can show to your rooms and back towards the kitchens. Bunny follow me, your rooms across from mine if we're late for breakfast Pitch will send his Nightmares to bring us to the tables half dressed or covered in soap - trust me." Without being told twice all Guardians headed down to their own rooms, North and Tooth following Jacks pets when the split in half.

Following behind Jack, Bunny got unnerved by the silence. Jack Frost is anything but a quiet being.

"Jackie," Jack looked towards Bunny for a moment then back to the hall. "why didn't you come to any of us?" Jack paused in walking to fully look at his friend. A pained expression passed over him.

"I did Bunny, or at least I tried."

"What do you mean tried?"

"Bunny, i went to the Warren. Multiple times and everytime I got kicked out by one of your egg golems, at North's all I got was Phil giving me a cup of cocoa and telling me that it wasn't a good time to visit or that North was busy, Tooth - well you know Tooth, and Sandy-" Jack looked pensive for a moment before his eyes widened and looked at Bunny as if he had the answer to how life worked.

'_At least he doesn't look hurt anymore.'_

"Bunny, do you know where Sandy's Island is?" Bunny looked away to think and remember if he'd ever visited their sleepy friend. _There was that one time._

"You know I think I have once, why?" Narrowing his eyes Bunny looked towards the now jumping teenager.

"How would you like to join me tonight for a little late night flight?" Jack asked biting his lip hoping that Bunny will accept and help him.

"You really want to visits Sandy's that bad?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted, surprising Bunny. "Oh my gosh, I have been to the North Pole and in Santa's Workshop, I have been to the Tooth Palace and helped return the children's teeth, I've visited the Warren and helped make the awesomest Easter eggs there could have been - except for the whole Nightmare trampling and Pitch being evil then," Bunny's ears flicked for a moment until he focused on the fact that Jack had said '_awesomest Easter eggs'_.

'_Hah, so that's your favorite holiday, eh mate.'_ hiding his smirk Bunny tuned back into what Jack was saying.

"-pen to live with the bogeyman in his LAIR! And out of all of this the only place I've ever seen Sandy is on a cloud of dreamsand, and all of a sudden I hear Sandy has a whole ISLAND as his home, with mermaids and dolphins visiting him!" Bunny laughed at the flabbergasted look on Jack's face when he said this. Bunny couldn't help the smile that worked itself onto his face.

"How long you been dreaming 'bout Sandy's Island."

"Since I heard about it the year before last, everytime I try to find it either Sandy puts me to sleep, the nanny-mares kept me from going anywhere after meetings except home, and Pitch kept me studying Norse and Greek mythology." An expression of frustration passed over Jack.

"Alright, I'll help you get to Sandy's." Jacks face lit up and without warning the frost child jumped and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck.

"THANK YOU!" Chuckling Bunny hugged Jack back, catching sight of Chocolat and another Nightmare near them Bunny quickly let go.

'_I wonder if they actually would drag us back to the kitchen?' _

Pitch stood in the kitchen chopping onions and bell peppers while thinking about Jack. Nanny came up to nudge his side, putting down the knife Pitch laid his hand on the Nightmares main.

"Come on, we both knew this day would come - and if you ask me it came later than I expected it to." Without realizing it tears came to his eyes, touching his cheek Pitch stared at the salt water as if he'd never seen it before. Of course he knows what tears are, he makes little kids cry all the time for their parents or siblings, he's seen Jack shed a few whenever he got into an argument with that blasted oversized rabbit. However, he has never shed a tear - maybe there was a time when he did from before he was Pitch Black, but now. Looking at Nanny Pitch wrapped his arms around her neck and touched his forehead to hers and let the tears fall, she would be the only one to see.

"Everythings going to be alright, _we're_ going to be alright." Letting go of Nanny Pitch dusted off any sand and washed his hands before taking his knife up again. The Guardians won't take long to get ready and breakfast still needs to be cooked and the table set.

'_It's been ten years, the Guardians can't take Jack from me. They can't take my son!' _


End file.
